le soleil
by kyochan95
Summary: nulle en resumer! allez lire, vous verrez! bon, petit indice : goku et le jeu, un deux trois soleil bonne lecture! ps : vous savez qui est le soleil, bien sur!


auteur : moi, kyochan, nouvelle fanficteuse...

base : saiyuki, mais ca, tout le monde le savait...

disclaimer : les perso de saiyuki ne sont pas à moi, ma meilleure amie serait trop contente... moi aussi, par la même occasion!

resumer : bah... par une apres midi ensolleillée... lol, comme j'ai l'air très nulle en résumé, il vaut mieux voir ce qu'il y a dedans directement!

pitite note : ma première fanfic! je viens juste de la faire là, en 20 minutes, et je suis contente du résultat! enfin, je saurais a quoi m'en tenir si vous me postiez des review

pitite note 2 : quand les perso parles, c'est "SANZO : blablabla" (pas mal pour Sanzo, lol)par exemple, et quand ils pensent, les paroles sont entre /pensées/ voila!

Le soleil

GOKU : Sanzo, j'ai faim…

GOJYO : tient, ça change de d'habitude…

GOKU : oh, toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

HAKKAI : ma, ma, calmez-vous, c'est juste un petit conseil…

GOJYO : tu ne penses qu'à manger, espèce de singe !

GOKU : et alors, et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, kappa pervers !

GOJYO : mais je vais le…

SANZO : POURRIEZ VOUS VOUS LA FERMER UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! SILENCE !

La jeep pila.

GOJYO : Hakkaï, préviens quand…

Le démon se fit éjecté par un Goku tout excité.

GOKU : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hakkaï ?

HAKKAI : on dirait… Des enfants…

SANZO : et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? Qu'ils jouent sur la route a deux pas de leur village, nous, ça ne nous regarde pas.

GOKU : oh, Sanzo, s'il te plait, j'ai faim moi !

ENFANT : tu as faim ? Tiens, j'ai de quoi te donner à manger là !

La fillette lui tendit un gâteau que le singe s'empressa d'engloutir.

GOKU : ah, merci, ça fait du bien !

ENFANT : joues avec nous, s'il te plait !

GOKU : d'a…

SANZO : hors de…

GOJYO : d'accord ! Goku, nous partirons dans quelques heures !

SANZO : non, mais qu'est-ce qui te permet…

Une jeune demoiselle était en face, et Sanzo venait juste de la voir. Il soupira en voyant le métis descendre de la voiture et se diriger vers elle.

HAKKAI : bon, bah, Sanzo, nous n'avons pas le choix. A moins que nous partons sans Goku, ni Gojyo, nous devons aller trouver un endroit où nous pourrions nous reposer quelque instant.

SANZO : avons nous le choix, de toute façon, avec ces deux idiots qui ne pensent qu'à manger et draguer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku s'amusait beaucoup avec les enfants. Ils s'étaient rapprocher du village et étaient à côté d'un mur.

ENFANT : tient, et si nous apprenions à notre nouvel ami à jouer à un deux trois soleil ?

AUTRES : oui, oui, oui !

GOKU : un deux trois soleil ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les enfants lui apprirent à jouer. Goku adora se jeu, et ils continuèrent de jouer.

Quelques heures plus tard…

ENFANT : à toi, Goku !

GOKU : très bien !

Il se mit face au mur.

GOKU : un deux trois…

SANZO : GOKU !

Ce dernier se retourna.

GOKU : soleil…

Le soleil coucha donnant dans les cheveux du prêtre, ce dernier apparaissait comme un véritable soleil aux yeux du singe. Il s'approcha de lui doucement.

Sanzo voyait le regard que le singe lui lançait, et réentendait une voix dans sa tête « accepteras tu d'être le soleil de cet enfant ? ». il baissa légèrement les yeux, et sourit.

SANZO /je crois que je commence à l'accepter…/

GOKU : oui, Sanzo ?

SANZO : on s'en va. On récupère cet abrutit qui ne pense qu'à draguer, on achètes à manger, et on s'en va.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GOJYO : pour une fois que c'était vraiment un bon coup… 

HAKKAI : c'est ce que tu as dis la dernière fois, mais tu t'es fait…

GOJYO : merci, Hakkaï, pas besoin de me rappeler de ça…

HAKKAI : ah, ah, ah !

SANZO : Goku, ne manges pas tout, laisses en pour demain…

GOKU : miam, c'est trop bon, ça, Sanzo !

SANZO : je t'ai dit de…

Le temps de se retourner et le singe avait tout fini.

SANZO : GOKU, ESPECE D'IMBECILE, JE TE JURE QUE SI NOUS NE TROUVONS AUCUNE AUBERGE D'ICI LA, TU NE MANGERAS RIEN DU TOUT !

GOKU : mais Sanzo… aïe, aïe ! Mais, pourquoi tu me frappes, ça fait mal !

SANZO : tu le mérites, ouistiti !

Tandis que Sanzo frappait la tête de Goku avec son baffeur, que Gojyo pensait à son rencard perdu, que Hakkaï riait tout en conduisant, la jeep continuait vers l'ouest, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis quelque minute. Soudain, une parole dans la nuit :

GOKU : Sanzo, j'ai _très_ faim…

Fin

review pleeeaaase! thank you! et pis soyez zentil... si ous aimez pas, dites le quand même merci!

edit du 29 octobre :

voila, j'ai remarqué que je devais faire quelque petit truc, car le site n'a pas acceptercertains signes pour les pensées, donc je mets des /.../- -""

sinon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai décidé de faire une suite! et oui, pour ceux qui en voulait une, je suis en train de réfléchir pour la suite. sinon, je ne sais pas quand je la mettrais, car je suis aussi en train d'écrire une fic avec mon couple préféré que j'ai nommé : sanzo/hakkai! voila! alors, pour ceux qui attendent la suite, un chtit peu de patience, thank you! byyye!


End file.
